Home
by kamarooka
Summary: Inspiration taken from 'Home' by Mumford and Sons. He runs away when some news leaves him reeling and unsure of where stands... Can he come to his senses and will she forgive him. One-shot.


**This is just a little something that I thought up while listening to 'Home' by Mumford and SonS, I suggest listening to it as you read.**

**For anyone who is worried and knows what I'm on about, I haven't stopped writing 'Without Reservation', I just have a bit of writers block and had this in my head in the meantime.**

* * *

Home

_"You know what? You obviously don't care that much about me!"_

_"What?"_

_"When were you planning on telling me?... I think it would be best if I left... If we ended whatever it is we're doing, don't you?"_

_"Please, wait."_

_"I can't."_

He sat in the edge of some riverbank, breaking up a twig and throwing the pieces into the water to be swirled about by the current. The moon hung proud and bright in the sky, lighting up the landscape around him: he felt as if there should be no moon, no light, to reflect the feeling in his heart. He squeezed his eyes shut tight as the image of her face filled his mind; pain filled, with tears coursing down her cheeks.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. He looked out over the quiet land and thought about how much she would have loved it here tonight; he moon reflecting on the water and not a breath of wind.

He thought back to their argument... He could barely remember what they had fought over, he just remember feeling so angry, so upset.

He was sick of it all, sick of the lies... That was it.

He had come so close to telling her how he really felt, to breaking all of their rules. There weren't supposed to be any strings attached, it was their little secret. He couldn't remember who had come up with the idea, but he did remember feeling so excited at the time, it was their little secret. Now that he looked back, he didn't understand why they weren't just open about it from the beginning; they weren't breaking any rules, or hurting anyone, and they were so happy...

But now there were so many more complications; things had changed and progressed and left him feeling overwhelmed. And there was the thought that he didn't deserve her, that she belonged to someone else, that maybe if no one else knew that it would make saying goodbye to her easier when she moved on, as she would undoubtedly do... She deserved someone so much better. He absentmindedly trailed a finger over the scars along his arms as memories of their first night together surfaced in his mind. They had both been frantic with need, ripping at one another's clothing in their haste. In the aftermath, he just held her, something he had never done after a fling. But she had fit so perfectly in his arms. Once he started thinking about that, he couldn't help all the other memories that came flooding back. He let out a strangled yell and flung a rock into the river, not minding the water that splashed back onto him.

They had never had the chance to tell their story, and now it seemed they were never going to. The casual remarks from those around them, who were ignorant to everything, had dragged them apart. They had buckled to the pressure of what others believed were the right paths for them. Or rather... He had buckled. He was the one who had left, who had run out on her, just when he could finally have her for real.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, coward?" He growled to himself, fisting his hands in his hair. He propelled himself off of the ground and turned on the spot, concentrating on her front door... Her smile.

He arrived with a small 'pop' and stared at the house in front of him. He climbed the steps and knocked quickly before his nerves got the better of him. He waited breathlessly for the door to open and nearly jumped when it did.

She glared out at him, her eyes still red and raw and her hair messed up from where she had clearly tangled her hands in it.

"What do you wa...?"

"Can I come in?" He interrupted.

"I thought this was over, that I didn't care about you and that you were so obviously better off without me..."

"Please?"

She sighed and opened the door wider, stepping to the side for him. He moved inside and then stood in the hallway awkwardly, waiting for her to take the lead. She walked into the kitchen and leant against the counter and looked at the floor

"I want to go to bed, can you please just tell me what you want?" She asked him, her voice tired and small. He didn't reply for long enough to cause her to look up at him. When she did, he took a breath, exhaled deeply then simply said:

"You."

She looked up at him sharply and laughed mirthlessly.

"That's brilliant... You should go on stage." She turned and stated walking away from him, he reached out and grabbed her elbow, spinning her to face him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm serious." He said. "I was a right git, I was so angry at everything and everyone... And I took it out on you. I am so sorry. I want you, all of you, just to myself." He swallowed. "I love you. I'm not just saying it because of everything that has happened, I mean it. I love you, I have for a long time." He couldn't help but lean down and press his lip down to hers . She allowed the contact for a moment before pulling back and searching his face. He barely had any warning when her hand lashed out and slapped his cheek.

"Bloody hell!" He hissed. Before he could say anything else, she put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him back towards her, her lips meeting his. This time, he was the one who took a moment to react, but then began responding and kissed her gently. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together.

"At least you didn't hex me."

"I came rather close."

She took his hand and led him up stairs and closed the bedroom door behind them. He then set about showing her just how much he loved her, pouring everything he was into his actions, wanting her to know that he would never leave her again. When they finished, he pulled her body flush against his and pressed gentle kisses all over her face.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked.

"I think it's time we stopped hiding, don't you?"

"If you're sure..."

He tilted her face back to look in her eyes.

"I've been sure about this for a very long time, trust me."

"I do, I'm just worried."

"I'm never going to leave you, you've given me too much to live for. I'll tie myself to you in every way possible, all you have to do is say 'yes.'" He reassured her,swirling his fingers lightly over her stomach.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" She asked.

"I suppose so, I'd marry you in two seconds flat if you let me."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes."

"Yes as in you understand, or yes as in you'll marry me?"

"Yes." She pulled his lips to hers, melding them together. He pulled away and looked at her.

"So, yes?"

"Fred?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." She kissed him again hungrily. He laughed against her mouth and squeezed her tighter to him.

"I love you, Hermoine Jean Granger."

"I love you too, Fred Weasley."

They held each other in silence for a few minutes.

"Does this mean that you're not angry?" She asked.

"I'm not angry, I was just surprised. I'm sorry." He said.

"So you don't mind?"

"Of course not, you silly witch. I never really saw myself as a father, but as long as you're the mother, I think I can manage." He grinned cheekily.

"For the record... I never wanted it to be anyone but you."

"Me too, love. Me too."

* * *

**AN: I don't know if this will be a one-shot or not, depends on how I go with my other story. But I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
